XXX Drabbers XXX
by shane-tshurahab-vane05
Summary: Actualice y agregue unos cuantos capitulos malos! disfrutenlos! son chistes y xfa reviews este es el final de estos cap jaja
1. Seré ingeniero o ?

**··¤(×¤ ****SERÉ INGENIERO O…** **¤×´)¤··**

**Shane Tshurahabvane05**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro…

Nota de la autora: La verdad era que no tenía nada productivo que hacer, bueno si… estudiar, pero no quería, aunque este año tenga los examenes del ministerio (noveno), tenía una pereza gigantesca…Bueno les dejo esta historia para que la lean y me dejen un pequeñito review, por lo menos diciendome un "Yo lo leí"…

Un día, un guapo ingeniero se sienta en su cama, frustado por todo su día. Entre tanto y tanto se empieza a comparar con los demás trabajos, tratando de encontrar parecidos, diferencias y mejoras. Cansado de los distintos trabajos se acuerda de novia profesional Hermione Granger, ya que esta le había contado que una de sus mejores amigas- Ginevra Molly Weasley- se había convertido en prostituta. Pésima profesión, pero muy buena monetariamente. Que tanto tendrían en común:

1.- Generalmente trabajo hasta tarde. ¡Como las putas!

2.- Generalmente soy más productivo por la noche. ¡Como las putas!

3.- Me pagan para mantener al cliente feliz. ¡Como las putas!

4.- Cobro por hora pero mi tiempo se extiende hasta que termine. ¡Como las putas!

5.- Si soy bueno, nunca estoy orgulloso de lo que hago. ¡Como las putas!

6.- Me recompensan por satisfacer las fantasías de mis clientes. ¡Como las putas!

7.- Es difícil tener y mantener una familia. ¡Como las putas!

8.- Cuando me preguntan en qué trabajas no lo puedo explicar. ¡Como las putas!

9.- Mis amigos se distancian de mi y yo solo ando con otros iguales que yo. ¡Como las putas!

10.- El cliente paga mi cuenta del hotel y por horas trabajadas. ¡Como las putas!

11.- Evalúan mi "capacidad" con horribles pruebas. ¡Como las putas!

12.- El cliente siempre quiere pagar menos y encima quiere que hagas maravillas. ¡Como las putas!

13.-Cada día al levantarme digo "¡NO VOY A HACER ESTO TODA MI VIDA!" Como las putas!

14.- Sin conocer nada de su problema los clientes esperan que les de el consejo que necesitan. ¡Como las putas!

15.- Si las cosas salen mal es siempre culpa mia. ¡Como las putas!

16.- Tengo que brindarle servicios gratis a tu jefe, amigos y familiares. Como las putas! 

Después de este arduo cuestionario me pregunto ¿Seré Ingeniero o talvez sea…?


	2. Castigo

**--X(--** CASTIGO **--)X--**

**Shane Tshurahabvane05**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro…

Nota de la autora: Tantos correos que nos llegan vía e-mail, muchas veces son muy divertidos, otros muy tragicos. Dado que no he visto nunca un chiste en esta pagina decidi compartir uno que espero que les guste y que sea lo suficientemente bueno, para que me dejen un review

Se mueren Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y Gregory Goyle, llegan a las puertas del cielo y San Pedro les dice:

- En el cielo tenemos solo una norma, que la respetamos a raja tabla: "No se

debe pisar a las palomas".

Entran en el cielo y, ¡¡ sorpresa !!, está lleno de palomas por todas partes!!!. Es casi imposible moverse sin pisar ninguna, y aunque intentan evitarlas, a los pocos días Harry pisa a una por accidente.

Inmediatamente se presenta San Pedro con la mujer más fea que te podés imaginar, y la encadena con unas esposas al pobre chico: "Por haber pisado a una paloma, te daré este castigo"

A la semana siguiente, Draco Malfoy pisa sin querer a otra paloma. San Pedro, que está atento a todo, aparece velozmente con otra mujer terriblemente fea y los esposa juntos para siempre. Goyle viendo la seriedad y gravedad del asunto, pone todo el cuidado del mundo y consigue que los meses vayan transcurriendo sin haber pisado a ninguna paloma.

Sin embargo, y a pesar que nunca pisó a ninguna paloma, un día se le presenta

San Pedro con un bombón espectacular digno de las páginas centrales de

Playboy. Era una rubia impresionante, alta, tostada por el sol y, hermosísima (cortesía de Christopher). Sin decir una palabra, los encadena juntos y se larga.

Goyle quedó alucinado, y reflexiona en voz alta:

- Me pregunto que habré hecho para que me encadenen con vos.

- Yo no sé vos, - le contesta Fleur - pero yo acabo de pisar una puta paloma de mierda…

FIN

La autora no tiene nada productivo que hacer (aunque la proxima semana sean los examenes) y se puso a leer correos… Entiéndanla, es una chik… rara.


	3. Mi último deseo

**-X(--** MI ÚLTIMO DESEO **--)X--**

**Shane Tshurahabvane05**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro

Un señor rubio de ojos grises, estaba en sus ultimos días de vida. Le habían diagnosticado cancer y deseaba cumplir su último deseo "Conocer un Pista de Patinaje"

- Por fin mi sueño se hará realidad, pescaré un pez a través de un agujero en el hielo.

Procedió a efectuar una perforación en el hielo, arroja el hilo de pescar, y una voz de ultratumba, aunque de mujer, le dice:

- Ahí no hay peces.

Se queda pasmado y decide hacer una nueva perforación unos metros más a la derecha. De nuevo cuenta, echa el hilo para pescar, y otra vez la voz le dice: 

- Ahí no hay peces.

El hombre voltea a ver a todas partes y no ve a nadie y efectúa otra perforación en otra dirección.

Y otra vez la voz de ultratumba que le dice una y otra vez que ahí no hay peces, asombrado pregunta en voz alta:

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes que no hay peces en ninguno de los sitios donde me propongo pescar? ¿Acaso eres Dios?

A lo que la voz responde.

- ¡Soy la gerente de la pista de patinaje!

Muy bien… lo sé, esta super tonto…pero es divertido!!!

Please reviews…


	4. Rubia e Ingeniero

**--X(--** RUBIA E INGENIERO **--)X--**

**Shane Tshurahabvane05**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro

Un guapo ingeniero, y una despampanante rubia, se sienta en asientos contiguos en un avión, con destino a Inglaterra

El ingeniero pregunta a la rubia si le gustaría jugar a un juego muy entretenido.

Ella está cansada, sólo quiere una siesta, declina amablemente la oferta y se da vuelta hacia la ventanilla buscando tranquilidad.

- El juego es realmente fácil y muy entretenido-insiste Draco- Yo te hago una pregunta, y si tú no sabes la respuesta, me pagas; luego me preguntas tú, y si no sé la respuesta me toca pagar.

Una vez más, ella declina la oferta diplomáticamente e intenta conciliar el sueño. El terco ingeniero imagina que puede ganarle muy fácilmente, y mejora la oferta:

- Está bien, ¿qué tal si tú me pagas sólo 5 dólares, pero si yo no sé la respuesta, te pago 500 dólares? 

Temiendo que el tormento no tenga fin y seducida por la ventaja ofrecida, la rubia Fleur acepta finalmente. El ingeniero hace la primera pregunta:

- ¿Cuál es la distancia entre la tierra y la luna?- dado que Fleur no sabe, mete la mano en el bolsillo, saca un billete de 5 dólares y se lo pasa al ingeniero.

Y ahora es el turno de la Fleur, la cual le pregunta al guapo hombre:

- ¿Qué sube una montaña con tres piernas, y baja de vuelta con cuatro?

Draco, siendo el hombre con más capital en el banco busca en todas sus referencias. Salta al Airphone con su módem y rastrea por todo Internet, e incluso en la Biblioteca del Congreso. Frustrado y furioso, envía e-mails a todos los colegas y amigos. Todo es en vano... Después de más de una hora buscando alguna posible respuesta, se da por vencido. Despierta a la rubia y le entrega un billete de 500 dólares. La rubia toma suavemente el billete, lo guarda, y se da vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Draco está realmente indignado, le pregunta:

- Bien, ¿cuál era la respuesta?

Nuevamente sin decir palabra, la despampanante rubia, mete delicadamente la mano a su bolsillo, le da un billete de 5 al ingeniero, y cierra los ojos para dormir.

Nota de la autora: Muy bien, ya aactualice!!!!!, pronto publiare otro Bye Bye… agregueme al hi5 maryi (guion bajo) v (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com todo junto 


	5. Una de Arsenico

**--=X(-=-** UNA DE ARSÉNICO **-=-)X=--**

**Shane _Tshurahab_vane05**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J. lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro

Una dama de cabello castaño, entra un poco sulfurada a una farmacia, pero para que no se note mucho su animo, muestra una sonrisa un poco hipocrita...

- Por favor quisiera comprar arsénico.

Dado que el arsénico es muy tóxico y fatal, el rubio farmaceutico quiso saber más datos antes de proporcionarle la substancia.

- ¿Y para qué querría la señora comprar arsénico?

- Para matar a mi marido -respondió Hermione sulfurada, sin poder contener su furia

- ¡Ah, lastima! Pues lamentablemente para ese fin no puedo vendérselo-´Responde Draco un poco apenado, si bien era cierto la infidelidad es muy dura.

La mujer sin decir palabra abre la cartera y saca una fotografía de su marido, un guapo pelinegro de ojos negros, en la cama con la mujer del farmacéutico, una pelirroja mostrando cara de extasis absoluto

- ¡Mil disculpas! -dice el farmacéutico con sonrisa macabra-, no sabía yo que usted tenía receta...


	6. Precio del apartamente

**--=X(-=-** PRECIO DEL APARTAMENTO **-=-)X=--**

**Shane _Tshurahab_vane05**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J. lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro

Un hombre contrata los servicios de una señorita, al precio acordado de 500 Euros.

Pero cuando sale se da cuenta de que no lleva dinero en efectivo y decide que le enviará un cheque a través de su secretaria y, para que ésta no se entere de las relaciones que hubo entre los dos, le dará a entender que el dinero es en pago por el alquiler de un apartamento.

De vuelta al trabajo el señor decide enviarle un cheque por 250 euros en lugar de los 500 euros pactados y le expone las siguientes razones:

Estimada señora: Ahí le envio 250 euros en vez de los 500 acordados en pago del apartamento que alquilé, pues esperaba otra cosa:

- Esperaba un apartamento sin estrenar.

- Que tuviera calefacción.

- Que fuera pequeño.

Resultó ser todo lo contrario, pues estaba usado, era frío y ancho.

Atentamente. Draco Malfoy

Al recibir esto, la joven señora le contesta:

Estimado caballero: Le devuelvo su dinero, pues en verdad no lo necesito, pero debo decirle con referencia a lo que dice su carta, que usted tenía que saber:

- Que un apartamento tan bonito no podía estar sin estrenar.

- Que con seguridad usted no supo encender la calefacción.

- Que yo no tengo la culpa de que usted no tenga suficientes muebles para llenar el apartamento.

Esto es especial para los malpensados jeje


	7. Mes de atraso

**--=X(-=-** UN MES DE ATRASO **-=-)X=--**

**Shane _Tshurahab_vane05**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J. lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro

Draco y Hermione se encuentran sentados en la orilla de la cama. La chica, dejando su temor de lado le confiesa al rubio:

- Fíjate amor que tengo un mes de atraso. Creo que vamos a tener un niño. El médico me dijo que le entregan mañana los análisis, y entonces lo sabremos con toda seguridad.

En eso suena el teléfono, es una llamada de la oficina de cobros de la Comisión Federal de Electricidad.

La muchacha contesta, le dicen:

- Somos de la CFE y queremos comunicarle que en nuestros archivos aparece que usted tiene un mes de atraso.

Esto sorprende a la chica, la cual un poco asustada pregunta:

- ¿Pero cómo pueden saberlo?

- Porque nuestras computadoras llevan el registro de todos los atrasos.

Un poco turbada, le pasa el telefono al marido y le explica

- Bebe, son los de una oficina que se llama CFE y saben que tengo un mes de atraso.

Draco, extrañado por el suceso pregunta:

- ¿Es verdad que saben lo del mes de atraso?

- En efecto -le responden-, y le estamos avisando que deben de realizar inmediatamente el pago correspondiente al atraso.

- ¿Un pago? ¿De veras? ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero pagar?

- Pues entonces personal nuestro tendría que ir para allá con usted y se la tendríamos que cortar.

- ¡Ah caray! ¿Tanto así? ¿Y en ese caso que podría hacer mi esposa?

- Pues realmente no sé. ¡Probablemente tendría que utilizar una vela!


	8. Canal de Chat

**--=X(-=-** CHAT, CANAL DE AMIGOS **-=-)X=--**

**Shane _Tshurahab_vane05**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J. lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro

Conectando. . .

Iniciando conversación de chat en canal #amigos...

LukySkyWalker Hola CatWoman, he estado todo el día pensando en tí.

CatWoman Yo también, hace mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien con nadie, quiero conocerte en persona.

LukySkyWalker A mí también me gustaría, pero los dos estamos casados, va a ser difícil quedar.

CatWoman Lo digo en serio, tienes que hacer algo. Creo que estoy enamorada de tí. ¿Y tú?

LukySkyWalker Creo que también.

CatWoman Dime que me amas, que estás perdidito de amor por Catwoman.

LukySkyWalker LuckySkyWalker ha embrujado a CatWoman y ya no sabe dónde tiene la cabeza, si arriba o abajo.

CatWoman Jajaja, me encanta que me digas esas cosas. Mi marido no tiene sentido de humor. Siempre tan serio.

LukySkyWalker Es cierto, a mí me pasa lo mismo con mi mujer.

CatWoman Quiero quedar contigo, ¿Puedes sobre las 6?

LukySkyWalker A esa hora estoy trabajando.

CatWoman ¿No puedes salir alegando motivos de trabajo?

LukySkyWalker Soy administrativo. Como mucho me dejan salir al baño.

CatWoman Jajaja, pues dices que te sientes indispuesto.

LukySkyWalker No puedo, tiene que ser sobre las 8 que salgo de trabajar.

CatWoman A las 8 llega mi marido y ya no puedo.

LukySkyWalker Dile que vas a visitar a una amiga o que te vas de compras.

CatWoman Dime qué me harías si quedamos.

LukySkyWalker Tengo tantas ganas de tu personita que te comería entera.

CatWoman Mmmmmmmmm. Me gusta. Te quiero mucho. Te deseo tanto.

LukySkyWalker Desde que te conocí aquí en el chat hace tres días no pienso en otra cosa que en tenerte entre mis brazos y... hacerte...

CatWoman Hacerme qué???????

LukySkyWalker Adivínalo!!!!!!!!!!

CatWoman Jajaja, ya se qué es. Yo también lo estoy deseando.

LukySkyWalker No tanto como yo, seguro.

CatWoman Por favor, escápate y quedamos a las 6.

LukySkyWalker No puedo. A las 8.

CatWoman ¿Y qué hago con los niños?

LukySkyWalker ¿Cuantos tienes?

CatWoman Tengo dos

LukySkyWalker Igual que yo. Déjaselos a tu marido.

CatWoman Jajaja, hay que bañarlos y darles el biberón y esas cosas...

LukySkyWalker ¿Qué años tienen?

CatWoman 4 y 2

LukySkyWalker Jajaja, igual que los míos.

CatWoman Es que somos almas gemelas.

LukySkyWalker Por eso mismo tenemos que vernos, no podemos escapar al destino.

CatWoman Seria muy triste no conocernos.

LukySkyWalker Moriríamos de amor como Romeo y Julieta.

CatWoman ¿En qué parte de Inglaterra vives?

LukySkyWalker En Londres

CatWoman Eh, yo también, somos vecinos.

LukySkyWalker Ahora ya queda totalmente claro que somos almas gemelas. Tenemos que fundir nuestras almas y nuestros cuerpos.

CatWoman Jo, claro que tenemos que hacerlo. Trataré de que mi marido se quede con los niños. Aunque Harry, el pequeño, está un poco constipado.

LukySkyWalker ¿Harry? Se llama igual que el mío. El otro se llama Ron.

CatWoman Anda!!! Qué casualidad!!! el mío mayor también se llama Ron.

LukySkyWalker ¿Hermione...?

CatWoman ¿Draco...?

Abandonando el canal de chat #amigos...

Desconectando...


End file.
